All's Well That Ends Well
by legolasrocks987
Summary: After a bad encounter with Harry, Cedric is left feeling miserable. But then a certain Slytherin comes along..Takes place during Goblet of Fire. SLASH!


**A/N: On one rather boring day, I thought of how good this pairing would be! My first slash, so please don't flame me..yet, constructive criticism is always allowed! This takes place during Harry's 4th year, during the tasks and the Goblet of Fire, etc. Now please..ENJOY!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** If you mean to think that I came up with the making of Harry Potter, go check yourself in to the asylum closest to you._

**All's Well That Ends Well**

**Cedric's POV**

I've always had a certain charm about me around the girls in this school. Around any girl, for that matter. They're just drawn to me, as if they're those stupid moths that flutter towards the light, and next thing you know- BAM! They're dead. Didn't see it coming. So I'm notorious for having some flings. But hey- I can't be that perfect Hufflepuff everyday. That would take too much work. You have to chase after your own desires every now and then..but not like I've really had to chase after anything much.

Although it's nice not having to put much work in to getting a girl, it gets rather old and tiresome. Besides..to me, girls are all the same. They fight over you with their ridiculous gossip and rumors, then once they have you, you're in their grasp, and they'll do everything they can to keep you. And in the meantime, they'll act as if you're the only one for them, and they'll whine and ask for things that they don't really need. Overall, they just ask for more than what you have to offer. So they're discontent, and you're discontent. Then this is the part where you get rid of them and go on to the next girl.

It's just a waste, really. This useless of cycle of girls and your increased discontentment. Why do we men have to put up with it?! And most importantly, why do we settle for it? You know what? I decided that I won't settle for it! Which is how I came to secretly get my pleasure from men instead.

Most people in our school wouldn't know that I am this way. But really, I shouldn't have wasted my time trying to fancy girls all of my life when I can't. I never have been able to. It took me a long time to actually come to this realization..but I guess I should have known all along. It's just the way I am.

Unfortunately, I don't actually know who is and isn't in this school. But I can't be the _only _one. There has to be a good few..But I've only learned that I'll never really know unless I actually do something about it. And that can be both good and bad.

Even though I'm unsure, I can't restrain myself from looking. Like at Harry, for instance. Who wouldn't enjoy him? Seriously, the kid is famous for one thing. The Boy Who Lived. And he actually got into the Triwizard Tournament, when he's far too young, and yet, he did well at the First Task..I couldn't help but admire his flying skills. The kid's a natural. I wonder how talented he would be in other areas..but I'll never know. Because he is, for certain, attached to girls. But I didn't know that right away..

At the time I had been dating Cho, which was pointless. But dating her had made it easier for me to keep people from getting suspicious. You don't want people getting the wrong idea, afterall. I didn't just want anyone to know that I fancied Harry..okay, I just didn't want to ruin my reputation in general. Although I didn't have a man, I have many other things that many others would only dream about. It's funny how you don't get the things you most want..I'll explain.

Really, I had actually thought that I could seduce him. Thought that he had wanted me, too. I especially thought that he wanted me after he had helped me out with the First Task, which I was more than grateful for. And it only made me want him even more. So after I found out the mystery of the egg, I decided that I'd tell Harry to go to the prefect's bathroom. That would help him out, I'd told him. He looked a little more than doubtful, but that was okay. All I needed was for him to go..but first I needed Moaning Myrtle to help me out. Thankfully, she was more than happy to help me..let me rephrase that. Willing? Ah, I can't really find a word for it. Myrtle is anything _but _happy to comply to things..but I have that charm about me, remember?

So I'd told Myrtle to talk to Harry for a while, help him figure out the puzzle of the egg. While he was busy doing that, I'd just..slip in the bathtub with him. Why not? There weren't any signs that I noticed that meant that he was attracted to the opposite sex, so I didn't see anything wrong with what I was about to do. But little did I know how wrong I was..

So in the meantime, I waited. And waited. I was worried that the kid wasn't going to even try figuring the egg out- which was crucial, because he'd at least have to go the prefect's bathroom to solve it. Or really, any place with water..but he didn't know that. I knew that he hadn't solved the mystery of the Second Task yet.

But then, to my delight- he finally decided to go. I wasn't really expecting it, as Moaning Myrtle had to come and tip me off. Then she had to go back to the prefect's bathroom to distract Harry, so I could enter. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. It would be either a pleasant surprise or a terrible disaster. It did turn out to be a terrible disaster, but at the time I was almost certain that it would all go well..Yes, I am that type of person that actually believes in happy endings. That all would end well. But I'm a Hufflepuff, so we're all optimistic, I suppose.

So I took off and arrived in front of the door that led to the prefect's bathroom. All was according to plan so far. Now I had to wait until Harry was submerged in the water, so he wouldn't see nor hear me coming in. Myrtle would walk (fine..float) out here and tell me while he was doing so.

Eventually, Moaning Myrtle drifted though the door and said, solemnly, "You can go in now."

I nodded and said, "Thanks." She nodded in response and floated back inside the bathroom. In the meantime, I stood directly in front of the door and muttered, "Pine fresh." The door started to open but held back, and only succeeded in emitting a loud creak. I was confused, but then quickly understood. He had bolted the door shut..well, he would certainly never expect any visitors..it only added to the element of surprise. I smirked at that thought.

Getting my wand I said, "_Alohamora!_" The door then opened. I walked in quietly, and saw that Harry was underwater. This was good. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and started to take my clothes off. But it was then that I saw that Harry was resurfacing! But I wasn't ready! And not knowing what else to do, I froze. However, there was no need. He had come up looking the other way, towards Myrtle. And my, how good he looked! I just couldn't wait to see the rest of him..or what he would think of me. I shivered. I was getting excited over this now..and maybe too excited for my own good.

"Hear it?" Myrtle asked Harry. My heart was pounding all the while.

"Yeah...'Come seek us where our voices sound...' and if I need persuading...hang on, I need to listen again..." With this he sank back into the water. I breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking Moaning Myrtle for the distraction.

Not wanting that to happen again, I quickly took the rest of my clothes off and quietly slipped into the water, being careful not to make a splash. Thank Merlin that he was still underneath the water..I really did mean this to be a surprise. A good surprise, of course. I sneaked up behind him, where he wouldn't be able to see me when he resurfaced.

Just then, he came up for air. I leaned in so that I said in his ear, softly, "I see that you followed my advice." He nearly jumped out of the water as I said this, then turned around, looking rather shocked. All according to plan.

I let my eyes wander over his body. With his muscles tense, he actually looked strong..you wouldn't expect that from someone so scrawny. Then I looked at his face. His messy black hair was sexy when wet. His emerald eyes..they were just so..majestic. I don't know if that's really the right word for it, but it's all I could think of. And lastly, I looked down, into the slightly murky depths of the water. I couldn't tell if his was erect or not, but I knew that mine was. I moaned. Just looking at him aroused me!

"Cedric? W-what are you d-doing here?" Harry asked, while taking a few steps backward in the water.

I smirked, amused. "I just came by to..thank you."

"What? What do you mean?" Playing dumb, was he? While we had been talking, I had cornered him against the side of the bathtub. He couldn't escape from me now..I mean, he clearly wanted this. Didn't he?

I smiled, and glided over towards him, and drew close. Being taller than him, I could feel his breathing on my neck. It was nearly killing me to restrain myself. But yet, somehow I had.

"I mean to thank you..with this." With that I covered his mouth mith mine. However, I didn't get a chance to find out if he was a good kisser or not, as he quickly pushed me away.

In my confusion, I ask, "What? You don't want this? Me?"

"What are you talking about? Are you really Cedric?" He was in disbelief. Great. This was _not _according to plan. This was turning out to be a disaster! A..calamity! Okay, maybe not _that _bad, but it was heading that way..

I let out a cry of frustration. "Of course I'm Cedric. But really Harry..leading me on like this. I- how could you?" I guess the kid never actually did do anything, but I had to blame my mistake on someone. And at the time, I just couldn't believe that the blame was on me.

"How could I what? You're scaring me." Just then I looked up to glance at Myrtle, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Lucky thing. She slipped away..Just what I needed to do right now.

"I- you- I thought you wanted me! You helped me out with the First Task because you fancied me! I know you did!" I exclaimed this, crazed.

A look of dawning spread across his face. Harry said, weakly, "I only helped you out because you were going to be left in the dark if I hadn't. Krum and Fleur already knew about it...so it wouldn't have been fair. Look, I think I'm going to go now.." An awkward silence then spread over us- well, it would have been silent had the egg not still been open underwater, playing its eerie music. Harry then shook his head and quickly ducked into the water to retrieve his egg, and then got out of the water. He unsuccessfully tried to cover himself up with the egg while walking across the room to get his clothes, and then put his pants and shirt on as quickly as he could. He nearly ran out of the room, letting the door close with a bang.

I sank into the water just as my heart sank. The first person I had actually come to honestly fancy, and the first person to reject me. Such luck. What if I had dumped Cho before I'd done this? Would he have seen me differently then? Or what if I had done this all differently..what _if_? It's all I could think about even days afterward. It took me awhile to realize that there was nothing I could have done to change his reaction. His feelings about me. If he ever actually had any feelings for me at all..It wasn't until after I dumped Cho did I notice anything with Harry. He was just too eager when he'd found out that I had stopped seeing her...what a pity. I was in quite a state when my hope for him was no more. I guess I shouldn't have bothered to think that we could have been, even after the incident..but yet I did. It nearly ruined me, to be honest.

At least I didn't have the misfortune to have to dwell on Harry all of the time...I still needed to focus on school, if that was at all possible, and the Second Task. I knew that we had to go into the lake and take back what we would miss most, it being a person or thing..ha. If it was a person, that wouldn't be possible. I already lost the one person that I would miss most, and he was a champion, anyway..agh! There I go thinking about him again..

"Diggory..are you okay?" A voice asked from somewhere behind me. This was strange, as no one ever bothered to ask if I was okay. I was Cedric Diggory, afterall. That perfect Hufflepuff hero. Yeah, right.

"What?" I asked the voice absentmindedly.

"You see..well, I don't really know if you're actually seeing anything but, you're just standing there staring at a wall." The voice was right. I _was _standing here looking as if I was staring at a wall..guess I was caught in my torrent of thoughts, yet again. It's happened a lot lately, so it's not all that surprising.

I turned around to see that a concerned Draco Malfoy had been speaking to me. "I'm fine," I told him, but didn't really sound all that convincing.

"You can't be fine when you're staring at a wall and not knowing that you are..so what's the matter?" I didn't want to explain to him, or _anyone _for that matter, what was wrong with me.

Completely ignoring the question, I say, "Look, I think we should both be heading for class.."

He frowned. "Class started fifteen minutes ago. I don't know about you, but I'm skipping class for the day."

I just stared at him, then started to walk away. "You haven't told me what was wrong yet!" Malfoy called out to me. He's a persistent one, isn't he?

I turned around to look at him and said, bluntly, "Sorry kid. But quite frankly, it's none of your business."

"But it is," He said, so softly that I almost didn't catch it. I frowned. How could he of all people know what I was going through?

"And how would that be?" I ask, wondering aloud.

"Perhaps we can go out on to the grounds and talk about it?" He asks. Interesting.

I shrug. "I guess. Seeing as I'm late for class already anyway.." He nods, and we start walking towards the grounds.

When we're outside and arrive near the lake, I ask, "So how do my problems concern you?"

He only evades my question by saying, "You first. I did ask you afterall.."

I sighed. Did I really want to tell him? But I know the answer to that- I do want to. But why? I barely know him, but there's something about him that makes me want to tell him..and even if he _did _take it well or not, it didn't matter. I would at least feel better..maybe. Meanwhile, we both seated ourselves next to the lake.

"You see, I.." I paused. "There was a time when I had fancied Harry." I glanced sideways at Malfoy to see his reaction, but he only nodded in response.

This encouraged me to continue. "So I sort of..told..Harry how I felt one night. But things didn't work out. I've been miserable ever since." Just saying that to someone really did make me feel better- it was as if this huge burden on my chest had been lifted.

Nothing was said for some time. But it wasn't the awkward kind of silence, more of just a..silence. It appeared to me that Malfoy was deep in thought..really, he looked dashing. The normally cold, silvery eyes were now softer, warmer. And then there was his silky hair, the kind of hair that anyone would love to run their fingers through..Oh, don't tell me that I've been fantasizing again! But wait- I wasn't fantasizing about Harry. I was thinking about Draco! But how? They're both complete opposites! But also both very attractive..argh!

He looked down, and said, "I had a thing for Potter, too. But after your encounter with Harry, I gave up on that." This was mind-boggling! He had fancied Harry, too?! But I always would have thought him to chase after girls..he always had them hanging around him, at least. How wrong I can be at times. But it did remind me of something. Him being around girls all of the time, I mean. It reminded me of..me. How strange. Yet intriguing!

Something that he had also said caught my attention. After my encounter with Harry..how would he know?

"How would you have known about the..incident that I had had with him?" I ask.

"There never was really anyone to talk to about these kinds of things. So one day, when I had met Moaning Myrtle under the given circumstances..I simply told her all of it. And she listened. It had surprisingly relieved me of a lot of stress. I felt as if I could be myself around someone for once- I didn't have to be that cold-hearted Slytherin that every girl dreamt about. But I didn't want girls dreaming about me.." He paused, and said, changing the subject, "She's a good listener, Myrtle is. And believe it or not, she can at times give some good advice. She's a good..friend. She can find out a lot of things, too..her being a ghost. So after the confrontation you'd had with Potter, well, she told me all about it. Shocked me, it really did. I never would have guessed that, you of all people.." His voice drifted off.

I didn't say anything, as I was too speechless. What do you say to that, anyway?

Looking uncomfortable, Draco said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with that, I just..felt I had to say something to you. I feel as if I can also be myself around you. I mean.." He looked into my eyes. "Well, it just came to the point that..I just wondered what it'd be like to.." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. It felt like he was testing me, almost as if he wanted me to give in to my curiosity..temptation. I wanted to, I did. But I was too surprised to do anything.

He slowly backed away, and said, his eyes searching mine, "I had just wondered what it'd be like to be with you." Then he got up and walked away, leaving me to sit by the lake stunned. I didn't know what to make of this all. This only left me with questions swarming around in my head..what should I do? Do I like him then? Should I have given in and kissed him? But what about Harry? This last question only agitated me, because it meant that even after this, I was still left to worry about Potter..of all people! But one doesn't really have a choice as to where his mind wanders. So, all that I learned from this was that Draco was actually not the person that he put himself out to be. Actually someone I could fall for..But then why didn't I do anything?! Agh, nothing ever seems to go right with me. Or really, nothing that actually _mattered _ended well..

* * *

By the day of the Second Task, I was still left with all of the confusion. All of the despair. But this was the Second Task! I had to forget about all of that in order to do well.. 

I decided that I'd use the Bubble-Head Charm. It's quite simple, and I'll easily be able to breathe. I know I can swim fairly well, so all should be fine. I'd just have to watch out for whatever lurks within the lake..I just hope I don't come across the squid. Anything but _that._

As I neared the lake, I could see that the whole school was already there, waiting, watching. There was also a mix of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students strewn in the crowd. I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"Welcome, Cedric! D'you think you're ready?" Ludo Bagman called out to me, who was standing beside Fleur and Krum. Harry, however, was no where to be seen.

"I think so," I replied to Bagman, trying to sound confident. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was, and if I really cared how I did or not.

Bagman was about to say something, but then at the same time we both noticed Harry sprinting towards us, finally skidding to a halt when he neared us. Bagman walked away from me and went over to Harry, who was now bent over with his hands on his knees, winded.

After exchanging some words to each other, Bagman went to the judge's table and pointed his wand at his throat, saying, "_Sonorus!_" With this his voice boomed across the lake and stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two.." I braced myself for the icy water. "_Three_!" A whistle sounded, and I got my wand and muttered a charm. A bubble now surrounded my head, so I had nothing else to do now but dive in to the murky depths of the lake..the lake was almost as murky as my thoughts..why was I thinking such things now?! I had to keep my mind focused on the task! But what is it that would be down there waiting for me? What is it that I was saving?

I was submerged in the water, only to discover..a lot of rocks and weeds, moving eerily in the water. What a creepy place. I'd hate to be a merperson..

While I continued to swim along, I wondered what the other champions had done. Most importantly, I wondered what Harry had done. He had looked rather unprepared for this before the whistle had sounded..

All of a sudden, something grasped my ankle. I looked down, only to discover that it was a grindylow. Great. What was that spell that got rid of them? In the meantime, I shook my leg, trying to get it off of me. Of course, my attempt was unsuccessful.

It was then that I remembered the spell. "_Relashio!_" I cried, pointing my wand at it. The grindylow suddenly let go, giving an angry cry as it looked at the red patches that the spell had left on its skin. I turned away from it and swam as fast as I could to get away from it, hoping that it wouldn't chase after me. Eventually I slowed and turned around. The grindlow was nowhere to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief.

After all of that excitement, adrenaline was pumping through my veins. So I was in the lake. Now where were the merpeople? They had to be around here somewhere..I stopped moving, listening to the sounds around me. At last, I heard something! It was bits of the mersong..I swam toward the sound, anticipating whatever lay ahead of me. What would I find that I was missing? And would the merpeople attack me?

In the gloom, I noticed that ahead of me there was a rock, with paintings of merpeople on it. I had to be close now..

And I was right. Ahead of me were buildings, made out of what appeared to be algae. It was then that I saw the merpeople. Just like the lake itself, the merpeople were just plain..creepy-looking.

I gripped my wand tightly, waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened. The merpeople just continued to drift about, jeering at me. So I swam past and went deeper within the place, listening for the song. Finally, I came across the crowd of merpeople that were singing it. Behind them was a huge statue of a merperson, where four people were bound.

Harry was already there, and appeared to be arguing with the merpeople. Besides him were the four bound people. Those people were Hermione, Ron, a girl that must have been who Fleur was after, and last of all, him. The one that I truly missed most.

It had all come down to this. I couldn't help but just drift here with my mouth agape. And then, it all clicked then and there. I took a knife out of my pocket and cut him free, while Harry looked at me, and seemed to be at a loss for words. He and the merpeople only watched as I pulled him along with me towards the surface..

And then I had made it. I had made it out of all of the murkiness of the water, and everything else besides.

"You did it," Draco said softly, after opening his eyes. I could barely hear him over the noise that the crowd was making.

"I did," I smiled, and did something that we had both been longing for- I kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: This shall probably be edited later sometime, because I honestly didn't think this was all that fantastic. But if you think otherwise, or if you agree with me- then please REVIEW and tell me so!**


End file.
